1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel flame retardant, elastomeric compositions, methods of producing fibers and filaments therefrom and to articles of manufacture incorporating the elastomeric compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In space exploration, extravehicular activity (EVA) is essential. Such activity necessarily requires the use of high strength elastomeric materials from which to fabricate both garments and carrying bags used in such activity. The fibers used to form the elastomeric materials must have good strength, elongation, modulus, and recovery over the extreme temperature and pressure ranges normally encountered in the space equipment. Because of the high oxygen atmospheres normally encountered in space vehicles, the garments, carrying bags, etc. must be flame retardant lest a serious safety hazard be posed. While certain, mainly synthetic polymeric materials, have the requisite mechanical properties and recovery characteristics necessary for use in such environments, they suffer from the infirmity that they are not flame retardant and indeed in many cases are highly flammable.
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,162,609, 3,076,010 and 3,134,742, discloses polyurethane compositions showing enhanced flame retardant properties. However, the compositions disclosed in those patents are directed towards foamed polymers and not elastomeric type material suitable for the production of fibers and filaments. The production of a fire retardant fiber presents special problems because of the high surface area of the fiber. Accordingly, attempts to resort to the techniques to render foams and other such structures flame retardant, if applied to fibrous elastomeric materials tends to destroy or seriously impair the physical properties of the fibers thereby rendering them useless for weaving, knitting or other fabric making techniques.